


Siren's Song

by AtraEris



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bingo, F/F, F/M, Shadowhunters Hiatus FlashBang, Siren, cryptid, mizzy, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: For the SHHiatus Flash Bang Bingo (Team Red)Square: Cryptidy (Siren)Media Type: FicletSiren!Maia; luring men to their death; looking for the right woman





	Siren's Song

“Finally, at least six mundanes have disappeared near this lake,” Alec reported at the meeting debrief, gesturing to a point on the map.

Jace rolled his eyes, “Probably drowned,” he said non-sympathetically. 

Alec gave him a dry look, “They’re mundanes, Jace, not children. Something is out here that they can’t handle and it’s up to us to make sure they’re safe, or did you forget what our job is?”

Jace grumbled noncommittally as Alec continued. 6 photos spread themselves out on the screen. “All of the disappearances have been males so whatever it is, it has a preference. As such, Jace and I will check it out while the rest of you take your assignments. I expect everyone to report back by check-in at 6 PM this evening.” Alec said in an authoritative tone. 

Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways. Jace gave Alec a grin, “So… day at the lake?” Alec rolled his eyes again. “This is a mission Jace, not a vacation.” Sometimes, Alec wondered exactly how he dealt with Jace day in day out. 

Jace shrugged, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it. You’re supposed to love your job, right?”

They met in the lobby to leave for the lake and Alec could feel his eyes involuntarily rolling as he pressed his lips hard together and let out an exasperated exhale through his nose. Jace was in swim trunks and a tank top, sunglasses clipped to the front and not a weapon in sight. 

“Jace,” Alec began, “I thought I told you this wasn’t a vacation. This is a mission! Where is your gear.” 

Jace smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out a small seraph dagger. He flipped it in the air, catching it by the handle and causing the blade to shimmer into existence. “Got it covered.” 

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. There would be no arguing with him. Alec sighed. “Fine, let’s go.”

There were lots of people milling about at the lake and Alec looked to Jace, “We need to take a boat out to the island in the middle there. All the disappearances happened out there.” Jace nodded looking at the people passing, eyeing the girls in bikinis with appreciation. And then Alec noticed that they were eyeing him back, smiling flirtatiously and fluttering lashes at him. 

Alec stared at his parabatai. “Jace,” he hissed, “You’re not glamoured!” Jace grinned not looking in Alec’s direction and keeping his voice down, “Of course not! Part of the fun at the lake is seeing and being seen. Now quit talking to me or people are going to think I’m crazy holding conversations with thin air.” 

Alec walked forward, pulling his stele out of it’s pouch at his hip and gripping Jace’s arm quickly activating the concealment rune. 

Jace pouted at him, “Fine, work first, then fun. You’re such a spoilsport.” 

They got a boat and headed towards the island. As they got closer, they could hear singing. Alec steered the boat away at first, wanting to dock away from any mundanes that might be in the area, but Jace reached over and forced the rudder to steer them closer. 

“Jace,” Alec snapped, “What are you doing?” 

“We have to follow that.” Jace said resolutely. 

“The singing?” Alec said incredulously. 

“Yes,” Jace said seriously. “We have to go there. Trust me, I can feel it.”

Alec shook his head but steered the boat toward the melodious sound. They followed the shore for a bit until they found a cave entrance where the song could be heard echoing off the walls in perfect acoustics. It was pretty, but in a language Alec didn’t really understand or recognize. The voice was nice, but not really his style. 

He cut the engine and let the boat drift into the cave. That’s when he noticed Jace’s expression. His eyes were wide and staring, his mouth open just a fraction, his face set into a sense of awe and appreciation Alec usually only saw from him in regards to weapons. 

Alec glanced in the same direction and caught sight of what Jace was staring at. There was a woman, or a giant bird, or something perched on a rock at the edge of the water in the cavern. He could make out her curls of hair peeking out from above and the bends of her knees sliding out to the side of the rock, the full body masked mostly by a massive set of wings. The melodious mystery song coming from her. 

Jace started towards her and Alec placed a hand on his shoulder holding him in place. Jace’s face quickly turned enraged as he threw Alec’s hand off him. “What are you doing!?” he yelled at Alec.

Alec flinched at the sudden anger in his tone, “I don’t think we should approach it yet.” Alec said. It was the obvious tactical decision. He wasn’t sure how Jace couldn’t see that. He was usually excellent at strategy, it was part of what made them such an effective team. “We don’t know what it is yet,” Alec explained. 

Jace glared at him. “It’s an angel, Alec,” Jace declared. Alec stared at him. 

“An angel?” Alec asked.

“Can’t you hear it?” Jace asked. “She’s calling me. She’s telling me to come to her. I have to listen. We’re supposed to serve the angels, Alec. I have to go to her. She needs me.”

And then it all clicked into place.   
“Siren.” Alec said.

He tightened his grip on Jace, who began to fight him more earnestly. 

“Jace, stop. It’s a Siren! That’s why all the victims are male. She’s luring you.”

Jace struggled against him, “You’re wrong!” he insisted. “It’s an angel and she’s calling to me.” 

Alec wrestled against Jace as the song grew louder in a crescendo and his fervour to go forward increased. The seraph dagger flashed to life in Jace’s hand and Alec jumped away from the assault. 

“You’re always getting in my way,” Jace accused, lunging at Alec as he stood between him and the ‘angel.’ “You never want to let me have what I want. You’re jealous. I was chosen by her and you don’t want me to go.”

“Jace,” Alec said calmly, “It’s not an angel. It’s a siren. What you’re hearing is her call to attract men.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jace asked lashing forward again. “Then why aren’t you after her?” Alec blinked in surprise. Why wasn’t he being lured by her song. He was male. 

He glanced towards the rock where the wings had opened and he could see her fully now, the nude body of a woman, wings sprouting from her back and her legs below the knee ending in claws like a falcon. The wings a dark blue, feathers spreading across her collar bones, down her arms to her wrists, and around the sides of her ribcage to just over her nipples creating an erotic sort of lingerie. Her hair was a nest of curls on her head, spraying wildly around her and her eyes were completely blue. She held out a hand with long sharp nails, leaning forward seductively, the song sliding off her lips like honey, pulling at Jace. 

Like a statue, or a piece of art, Alec could recognize she was beautiful, but it didn’t mean anything to him. There was no emotion behind it. No connection or longing or appreciation just recognition. He turned his attention back to Jace, catching the admiration and longing in his friend’s eyes as his gaze settled on the Siren. He knew that look. And he knew why the song wasn’t affecting him. 

“It’s because I’m gay,” Alec said grabbing Jace’s shoulders. He knocked the blade from his hand while his attention was on the Siren. The Siren rose into the air heading for them. Alec shook Jace hard. “Listen, Jace, I’m usually a pretty tolerant and accommodating guy, but your straight is about to get us killed!” Alec fumbled for his stele, and winced at what he was about to do, “Sorry,” he said quickly before dropping a sleep rune on his parabatai and carting him back to the boat. He wasn’t going to be able to protect Jace AND fight this creature, a strategic withdrawal was necessary. 

Alec carried Jace into the Institute and Izzy was immediately rushing up to him. “Oh my god! What happened!?! Is he all right? Are you all right?” She was looking him over critically. 

Alec shrugged her off, “We’re fine. I had to put him to sleep.” Isabelle stared at him in surprise, “You what?”

Alec shook his head, “Let me put him in his room and I’ll tell you everything.”

“A Siren!?” Izzy asked, “There haven’t been any sightings of those in ages!” 

“I know!” Alec agreed, “That’s why I didn’t consider it.”

Izzy smiled at him, “Guess it’s a good thing you like guys or I’d have lost both my brothers!” 

Alec blushed lightly. “Actually, I was hoping you might come with me to help with this one. I can’t take Jace.”

Izzy nodded. “Makes sense. When do we leave?” 

“Now,” Alec said, “We can’t let that Siren lure in anymore men.”

Taking Isabelle made sense. She was the only other person who he trusted that would be immune to the song.

So, for the second time that day, Alec steered the boat into the underwater cavern towards the melodious siren song.

This time, they weren’t alone. As they docked at the entrance to the cave, they saw a figure approaching the siren. Alec called out to the male but he was entranced, walking as if hypnotized towards her. He was singing too, lending his voice to hers, but his words were in English and didn’t quite match the melody Alec was hearing. 

He was within reach of her now and Alec dashed forward as quickly as possible, throwing a swift look at Izzy who already had her whip out and was following behind him. The victim was a scrawny guy in glasses wearing a Star Wars t-shirt. It was clear he wasn’t much good with girls because he stopped in front of the Siren and said, “Name’s Lewis, Simon Lewis.”

He gave her what he thought was a sexy smile and the Siren’s eyes narrowed at him as the song halted.

Alec wasn’t going to make it. He was running full out down the bank towards the rock but the other guy was already right in front of her. 

“So, I’m in a band. You should come to one of my gigs sometime,” he was saying to the Siren. 

The narrowed blue eyes flashed a purple color and a sweet voice replied, “I’m not interested in someone like you.”

Alec was halfway there. Maybe he would get lucky. Just keep her talking. 

The guy looked stricken at her response, “But, hey,” he reached forward and the Siren recoiled away from his touch. 

“Don’t be like that,” he said letting his hand touch her shoulder, “I’m sure we could be really close if you’d give me a chance. I’m a nice guy.” 

The blue in the Siren’s eyes disappeared, red taking over, talons enlarging, teeth baring as she went into attack. 

Alec was still too far away, still about 4 ft between him and the Siren’s target. And then a flick of silver ran past him. The Siren lunged, talon claws raking at the chest of the victim before her, but instead of sinking deep into the torso, they grazed the chest as Izzy’s whip wrapped around the boy’s hips and pulled him backwards toward the incoming Shadowhunters. 

The siren screeched in anger, rising into the air as her voice began again, the odd mystic otherworldly tune drifting past Alec’s ears. He knelt by the mundane, checking to see the extent of the injuries while trying to secure him and move him from harm’s way. He trusted Izzy to keep the Siren’s attention. 

The talon marks were deep but not lethal. The problem was more trying to restrain the man from returning to the Siren as the song had begun again and he was struggling to reach her. Alec sighed to himself and apologized before knocking the mundane on the head rendering him unconscious. 

He turned around to help Izzy and froze. His sister was standing in front of the Siren. Within arm’s reach of the creature, her whip left on the ground behind her forgotten as she gazed in awe before her. The song had stopped but he could see it now. Izzy had been lured in. 

The Siren smiled at her and Izzy smiled back. Her taloned hand reached forward and Alec tore towards his sister, yelling at the Siren, trying everything to catch her attention or Izzy’s and save his sister before she was ripped to shreds. 

 

But the talons didn’t rip. They threaded softly into the raven locks of his sister’s hair as the Siren leaned forward and pressed her lips to Izzy’s. 

Alec froze. Staring at the scene before him, as his sister embraced the Siren, their mouths pressed hungrily together. He watched as the taloned feet reformed into toes and arches, the blue feathers falling away to reveal delicate skin of calves, the wings melting away until only the girl stood there, completely naked but pressed earnestly against Isabelle. 

They parted briefly both taking in much needed air and Alec stepped forward clearing his throat. The girls ignored him the once-Siren staring longingly into Isabelle’s eyes before she spoke. 

“Finally,” she whispered.

Alec stepped forward, pulling his jacket off and looking anywhere but at the girl who was clearly no longer a threat. He held the jacket out in her direction, still not looking.

She seemed to notice him finally and took the jacket gratefully, wrapping it around her nude form. 

She wore the garment like a dress, not seeming the least bit bothered by it and held her hand out to Alec, “I’m Maia.”

Alec’s eyed her suspiciously, his eyes shifting to his sister for confirmation. 

Isabelle gave a small nod coming forward to thread her hand in Maia’s.

Isabelle looked at Alec with an apologetic sigh. “Alec, do you remember when I was heartbroken over Mike a few years ago?” 

Alec nodded. “Sure, you were distraught when he just up and left you. I’d never seen you so in love with someone. I always said if I knew the guy I’d make him pay for hurting you.”

“Well…” Izzy hedged, “Mike wasn’t exactly a Mike. Mike was a Maia. He was a she. She’s Mike.”

Alec stared at the girl in his jacket. “You?” he looked back at his sister, “But, I thought you liked… I mean you’re always going on dates…”

Isabelle stopped him with a shake of her head. “I like who I like. It doesn’t really matter to me.”

Maia stepped forward a bit, “I should explain. Isabelle and I were together. It was perfect. I was so in love. I worked at a Downworlder bar and I had this warlock client who fell in love with me. I, well, since I don’t exactly swing his way, I rejected him. At first, he took it in stride, just considering it a challenge, but when I told him I was in a relationship with a girl and I would never like him, he became enraged. He cursed me into a Siren, saying I would call and lure in only men to me when all I wanted was my love, a woman. Anytime a man would make an advance on me I’d go berserk and destroy him.” Her eyes shifted to Isabelle.

A small smile creased her mouth, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Izzy looked back at her lovingly. “Maia,” she said cupping her face, “I thought I lost you years ago. I’m so sorry. I should have looked for you.” The two embraced again, years of pent of longing pulsing between them.

Alec averted his gaze. “Well, uh, I guess that solves this problem. Um… good work, Izzy.” 

Isabelle ignored him, lost in her lover’s embrace; Maia melting into the woman she’d been waiting on for years; the woman who set her free.


End file.
